The invention relates to a folding jaw cylinder for a folding apparatus of rotary printing presses in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
A folding jaw cylinder with a device for adjusting the folding gap in accordance with the thickness of the product to be folded is known from DE 25 37 920 A1. This adjustment is performed in that initially a sliding element with inclined faces is moved by a threaded spindle, which is supported on a threaded bushing and which extends in the axial direction of the cylinder. Thereafter, hingedly seated plungers extending in the radial direction of the cylinder are actuated by the inclined faces.
However, in connection with said folding jaw cylinder it is disadvantageous that during the start-up of, for example, a collection production with triple collection, it loses the products as often, i.e. two or three times, as the preset folding jaws receive a product of a final product thickness.
It is the object of the invention to produce a folding jaw cylinder.
In accordance with the invention, this object is attained by the features of the characterizing portion of claim 1.
The advantages which can be achieved in particular by the present invention reside in that, in its basic position, the folding jaw opening is adapted automatically to the product thickness. This means that the thickness of a folding product taken over by the folding jaws at the start-up of multiple collection production is used to set the folding jaw gap.
In this way, regardless of its thickness, each folding product is individually grasped, for example during the start-up of a production of multiply-collected folding products, in such a way that its sliding out of the folding jaw openings is prevented.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is represented in the drawings and will be described in greater detail in what follows.